A magia voltou?
by MomoInes
Summary: A magia das meninas voltou quando nenhuma esperava por isso. Afinal tinham seguido o seu rumo à 5 anos, mas porque será que a sua magia voltou? Terá alguma coisa a ver com o desaparecimento da rainha?  E onde fica o amor no meio disto?


-MÃE!- gritou a mais velha das irmãs Harukase. Doremi.

A senhora Haruka Harukase, estava na cozinha a falar com o seu marido Keisuke, sobre como as suas filhas estavam mudadas. Doremi estava com 17 anos, passou-se 5 anos desde que se separou das amigas, mas viam-se sempre nos aniversários, no Natal e em outras datas festivas. Ela tinha o cabelo solto um pouco ondulado e muito comprido, cheio de nuances ruivas. Tinha as curvas acentuadas e isso deixava Keisuke muito atento aos marmanjos que estavam sempre a convidá-la para sair. Ainda queria comer sempre bife, mas agora já não babava. Como ela disse dá mau aspecto. Ainda continuava desastrada, e muito despistada, mas era e é uma pessoa que se preocupa com todo o mundo.

Bibi Harukase, tinha 13 anos, tinha o cabelo espetado para baixo (vejam a imagem no meu perfil melhor) olhos como os da irmã , rosa.

Ela sempre teve rapazes atrás de si, e isso nunca mudou, fazendo o pai das meninas passar-se constantemente. Continuava o mesmo géniozinho de sempre, e adorava quando as amigas iam visitá-las.

Doremi chegou cozinha, toda aprontada fazendo Keisuke arquear as sobrancelhas.

-Mãe! Viste a minha bolsa que combina com estes sapatos?- perguntou apontando para os seus saltos altos

-Já procuraste no armário?- perguntou divertida

-Mãe, claro que já procurei... espera!- e voltou a subir as escadas sem dar tempo ao pai de reclamar.

-ACHEI!- gritou do quarto.

-DOREMI!- gritou o pai, fazendo tanto ela como a irmã que tinha acabado de chegar irem para a cozinha.

-Que é?

-Onde é que tu pensas que vais vestida dessa forma?- perguntou alterado.

-Sair com o Tetsuya.- respondeu naturalmente

-O quê? Ele já declarou-se?- perguntou a Bibi maliciosa, fazendo a irmã enrusbecer.

-N-não da tua conta.- resmungou entre dentes e Bibi soltou um risinho parvo.

-Quem esse Tetsuya?- enervou-se o pai das meninas, olharam todos para ele.

-Pai, por favor, sabes bem quem o Tetsuya, e por muito que quisesse ficar a discutir, ele deve estar a chegar!- mal Doremi falou a campainha tocou.

-Eu vou tratar da saúde desse menino.- As mulheres Harukase foram logo atrás. Keisuke abriu a porta mais vermelho que nunca.

-Olá senhor Harukase.- cumprimentou ele. As mulheres esperavam o pior quando...

-Olá meu rapaz a Doremi vem já.- ele respondeu, fazendo as mulheres da casa abrirem a boca espantadas.

-Doremi, não deixes o rapaz espera.- ela assentiu meio chocada, e foi até ao Tetsuya, dando um beijo na cara, fazendo os dois corarem.

-Estás linda Dó.- comentou ele meio embasbacado.

-Obrigada tu também estás muito bem.- Ele usava umas calças pretas e uma camisa social branca, e uns ténis pretos com detalhes em branco, também tinha um relógio preto.

-Tetsuya, trás a minha filha antes da meia-noite.- os dois olharam entre si, tentando não rir. Saíram da casa da Doremi, já às gargalhadas e encaminhando-se para um restaurante.

-Então temos até meia-noite para fazemos mais alguma coisa?- perguntou divertido.

-E como que queres fazer isso? São 14h.

-Vai haver uma feira, podiamos ir!- perguntou esperançoso

-Claro! Será que a Emily está disponivél?- perguntou Dormi preocupada com a amiga que só estudava e estudava desde de que foi para a escola feminina.

-Não sei, mas bom que sim, se não o Masaru passa-se.- erespondeu rindo. O Tetsuya, o Masaru e a Doremi tinham-se tornardo melhores amigos. Mas claro que havia muito mais que amizade entre o Kotake e a Harukase...

-Mas afinal eles andam ou não?- Doremi perguntou.

-Segundo o Yada complicado.

-O que complicado?- perguntou o Yada chegando por detrás do par.

-Nada.- responderam os dois rápido de mais.

-Contem lá.- ele olhou para os dois juntinhos e começou a somar 1+1- Vocês andam juntos?- ambos coraram

-Claro que não!- responderam ao mesmo tempo.

-Então aonde é que vão?

-Almoçar.- responderam denovo ao mesmo tempo.

-Então posso ir com vocês?

-Claro!- responderam rapidamente

Então os três encaminharam-se para o restaurante, onde acabaram por conversar ameninades, e claro com o Yada e a Doremi a picarem-se alegremente.

-Bem eu vou me arranjar, e telefonar à Emi.- informou a Doremi

-Ok Dó.

-A Emily?

-Sim, vamos à feira e vou ver se ela vem connosco, mas claro que contigo aqui ela aceita logo.- disse maliciosa, e claro está o Masaru corou.

-Meu, tu coraste!- riu Tetsuya

-Tu à pouco também, quando perguntei se namoravas a ruiva!- disse irritado, fazendo o Tetsuya corar de novo.

-Tal como agora!- acrescentou rindo a Doremi riu com um pouco de vergonha.

-Bem vou-me arranjar.- informou de novo chegando a casa.

-MAMÃ!- e a Hanna atirou-se para os braços da mãe dela, os dois rapazes estranharam.

-Mamã?- perguntaram em coro.

-HANNA! QUE SAUDADES!- abraçou a pequena rapariga de oito anos.

-Mamã?- voltaram a perguntar. Só agora é que a Doremi reparou que os dois rapazes continuavam ali espectados.

-Er... lembram-se da bebé que eu cuidei com 9 anos. Bem é ela.

-AH!- eles fizeram uma expressão de entendimento, e Doremi agradeceu internamente por a Hanna estar na sua forma normal.

-Nunca entendi como que havia duas Hanna's, uma bebé e outra da nossa classe.- disse Masaru.

-Sim é estranho.- concordou Tetsuya. A ruiva ficou pouco vontade

_-Ela não é muito original nos nomes_...- sussurrou

-Mamã. A rainha quer-te ver.- disse a pequena, e se possivél Doremi ficou pálida igual a uma folha de papel.

-O quê? Que rainha?- voltaram a perguntar.

-Ha ha...-riu nervosa- A rainha é a Bruxa Rika, a tia da Hana...- inventou a Dó

-Bruxa?

-Ha ha... ela é que ela ... grita e é mandona... por isso dizemos que é bruxa ha ha...

-Ah...

-Bem vamo-nos arranjar, vamos a uma feira, querida. Esperem um pouco sim.

-Por favor, não demorem!- e dito isto foram para o apartamento que ambos partilhavam.

Doremi encaminhou-se para o telefone.

-_Alô_

-Emi, olá é a Doremi.

-_Olá Dó. Que fazes?_

-Vou a uma feira com a Hanna, o Tetsuya e o Yada, vem também.

_-O Masaru também vai?- perguntou tímida_

-E eu, a Hanna e o Tetsuya.- respondeu divertida

_-A que horas?_

-Às 19h30 tás pronta?

_-Mas isso daqui a duas horas! Tenho que ir! Beijos Dó_

-Tchau Emi, beijos.

-Ahahaha, a tia Emi gosta mesmo do tio Masaru.

-Muito, agora vamos querida.

Vestiram-se (vejam os links no meu perfil) e esperaram a Emily, enquanto a Hanna comia. Pouco depois a Emily chegou chorosa.

-Emily o que se passou?- perguntou preocupada a Dó.

-Dó, olha para mim! Estou ridicula, o Masaru nunca mais vai querer olhar para mim.

Doremi olhou bem para a Emily e não conseguiu disfarçar uma careta, o que provocou mais choro na morena.

-Ah, não estás assim tão mal.- tentou consolar a Doremi

-Tia! Tás mascarada de quê?- perguntou inocentemente a Hanna acabada de chegar ao hall. Emily recomeçou o choro e Doremi bateu com a mão na testa.

-Ok. Primeiro pára de chorar, segundo eu ajudo-te a vestir. Vamos para o meu quarto. Bibi, se os rapazes chegarem, diz que estamos quase.

-Espero bem que faças um bom trabalho, porque a Emi está H-O-R-R-I-V-E-L -sussurrou a irmã sem a Emily ouvir.

-Não te preocupes, eu sei o que faço.- e apontou para si e a Hanna, Bibi apenas sorriu.

Elas subiram, e momentos depois os rapazes tocaram porta.

-Olá Bibi, elas estão prontas?- perguntou o Tetsuya

-Er... sabes como é. Mas entrem.- convidou

Foi cozinha buscar três sumos e depois foram para a sala.

-Então Tetsuya, quando é que te declaras para a minha irmã?- perguntou maliciosa fazendo o Tetsuya engasgar-se com o sumo e Masaru rir.

-O quê?- perguntou o Kotake extramamente corado

No quarto:

-Prontinha!- disse orgulhosamente Doremi, Emily olhou-se ao espelho e quase teve um enfarto. As roupas dela eram muito bonitas, facto, mas não eram para ela, eram muito estravagantes, muito rockeiras para ela. Embora combinasse com os seus cabelos cor de mel lisos e compridos. E as botas! Ela não sabia andar de salto alto!

-Dó eu não sei.É muito estravagante. E além disso eu não sei andar de salto alto!- reclamou indo para a casa de banho tropeçando no caminho.

-EMI! Eu não sou como a Nicole, em termos de roupa, maquilhagem e blá blá blá ... mas isso demais! Até a Bibi sabe andar de salto alto.

-Mas...

-Mas nada! Preferes ir como estavas?

-NÃO!

Derepente arrombaram a porta do quarto da Dó.

-O que que se passa aqui?- gritou Masaru, as duas raparigas ficaram muito surpresas por verem ali o Masaru o Tetsuya e a Bibi.

-Er... nada?

* * *

><p><strong>Bem e aqui está a minha primeira fic da Doremi e suas companheiras. Claro não ficou nada de extraordinário, mas agradecia se comentassem!<strong>

**Obrigada!**

**Adios**


End file.
